


Love Me Right

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kaihun - Freeform, Love Me Right AU, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but really, cocky boy jongin who goes soft, fluffiest, its so fluffy n soft i love it, one spot of angst, pink hair jongin, rich boy sehun who goes soft, sekai - Freeform, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun falls in love with someone he never expected to, and surely his entire universe became Jongin.





	Love Me Right

The amount of sweaters Sehun owned was starting to get ridiculous. It wasn’t even just the fact that he owned so many sweaters, no, it was the fact that a bunch of them looked exactly the same. His wardrobe consisted mainly of four colors excluding the colors of light denim or black of his jeans or black slacks he wore on certain occasions. Cream, light brown, white, and black, all the sweaters hung on hangers in his closet. The only thing that differentiated them to the tall male is maybe some have a design or ‘Gucci’ across the front, maybe it was some tacky design of Dolce & Gabbana, or the plaid trademark of Burberry. Regardless, all his sweaters looked the same, all the same colors, all the same fit on his broad shoulders and lithe torso, yet here he stood in front of his closet on the first day of his senior year half naked trying to decide the best sweater to wear.

His fingers ran through his thick short trimmed black hair, narrow cold brown eyes eyeing all his options very carefully, toned arms crossed in front of him as his fingers tapped on his thin pink bottom lip. Sehun sighed quietly now, grabbing at a random cream one that just had a simple oversized pocket on the left side of the chest. It had black stitching that stuck out like a sore thumb but fashionably. He liked this one, quite a lot actually. He decided to pull out his pair of black skinny jeans, shimmying them over his long thin legs before the sweater adorned his body. Over to his mirror, he lightly lined his eyes with kohl eyeliner but not enough to look too dark. His best friend, Byun Baekhyun, taught him how to do it best. 

He lightly highlighted his already pretty highlighted high set cheekbones, applying a thin layer of gloss before deciding he looked suitable enough. Oh Sehun wouldn’t dare show up to his first day of his senior year in high school anything less than perfect. Subpar and Sehun didn’t belong in the same sentence, and he lived by that.

He was excited, he liked going to school to see his friends which was a lot of them if he wasn’t being picky. His true friends weren’t all that plentiful but he had two, Junmyeon and Baekhyun, he figures that’s enough for true friends. In a greater picture, the picture everyone in his class sees, Sehun is the posh pretty popular guy on way too many committees and has too many commitments, trend starter with Baekhyun along with educated and smarts with Junmyeon. He liked his reputation, so he hung out with people who fit the bill of his reputation. For example, student council president Seulgi, only ever seen in skirts and knee high socks with plaid sweater vests and button down shirts, everything designer, posh and priss as could be, but popular nonetheless. Popularity was important to Sehun, clearly, judging by half the people he hangs out with are all snobs and popular just for having money. He’d deal with it though, if it meant staying in the limelight and graduating in that limelight. 

Sehun’s family was one of the richest, so even if he didn’t hang out with horrid people they would all gravitate to him or look up to him in some aspect simply for being rich. His father happened to be one of the biggest CEO’s in all of Seoul, mother was a highly respected socialite who threw beautiful charity galas and was looked up to in the utmost of respect. In all honesty, it was a lot of pressure to be Sehun, his brother couldn’t fit the bill but judging by the lack of complaints from his parents, he figures he’s doing simply fine. 

A member of the prom committee, student council treasurer, member of National Honor Society, 5.0 GPA, in AP classes, always followed the rules, always joined clubs he didn’t have much interest in but it was all about reputations. He was a member of the chess club, math club, science club, robotics club, cooking club (a fatal mistake on his part), but his favorite is the dance club. That one is the only club he attends optionally besides mandatory meetings. His parents don’t know about that one, but that’s okay, he can keep things to himself. Oh Sehun, the golden boy at home and in school, he knew it, making him the golden boy with himself. 

 

He skipped breakfast, instead he grabbed an apple on the way out along with a kiss to his mother’s cheek before grabbing his car keys. His car wasn’t just any normal car, it was a Jeep, one he had been dreaming of since he was a child since he saw it on the streets in the Gangnam District. Although, his dream Jeep evolved from a sparkling cobalt blue to a matte black. No doors to doors, he couldn’t have wind messing up his hair. 

He took his usual route to Baekhyun’s house, fully expecting the other male to already be standing out. Unlike Sehun, who stood at 6 feet exactly, Baekhyun was 5’8. The male was shorter, had slightly wide set hips but it wasn’t a bad thing. His thighs were thick, body always slim and in shape. Although, while Sehun had stoic intimidating facial expressions that made him look handsome, Baekhyun attained softer ones that were simply pretty. His eyes were sleepy and droopy but yet he managed to look like an energized puppy, his nose was a little wider than Sehun’s slim one, but Baekhyun’s nose was smaller while Sehun’s was big. The shorter male had pink lips, thin with a supple cupid’s bow and cherub cheeks that were always slightly red. His face was softer with a less defining jawline, cheekbones not as defined but his face was obviously slim. The easiest way to describe Byun Baekhyun would to be pretty. 

Sure enough, Baekhyun was outside, Sehun saw him chewing on gum which was a normal but instead of Baekhyun’s feather like thick black hair, it was dyed an ash blonde. Sehun pulled over, arm resting on the passenger seat, smirk on his lips as the other climbed in. While Sehun was always seen in a sweater, Baekhyun was a lot more daring in fashion. Baekhyun wore an Giorgio Armani button down that was evidently see through, body chains hooked that draped over his shoulders onto the belt loops of his acid wash jeans. “Baekhyun.” 

Sehun greeted softly, Baekhyun threw his designer bag into the backseat, Sehun took the time to notice the press on gems on the inner corner of his eyes along with the single line of sparkly liner highlighting just beneath his thick black eyebrow. It looked good, Sehun should start having Baekhyun do his makeup, he thought. 

“Sehun, you piece of shit. I called you 100 times yesterday so we could coordinate you wearing anything _but_ a sweater and look where we are.” Sehun let out his laugh, he didn’t like his laugh but he assumed everyone couldn’t afford to be perfect. “That’s  exactly why I didn’t answer, you know I like my sweaters.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, sighing as he leaned into the seat. Sehun put the car in drive, continuing their normal route to school. 

“Your sweaters is all you have, start expanding. You know the Versace fall line is coming out, you always want to buy some Versace clothes.” Baekhyun stated knowingly, making Sehun roll his eyes, dropping one hand to rest on the arm rest. “And you know I never do, Burberry fall line is where it’s at.” Baekhyun squinted over at Sehun, turning in the seat. “You’re so ridiculous, you’re never gonna get a boyfriend wearing a sweater. You’re going to turn into that old guy who wears reindeer sweaters on top of button down shirts.” Reindeer sweaters, he shivered at the thought alone. “Okay, no, shut up. I had a boyfriend for your information.” 

Baekhyun laughed, it was his ‘little bitch’ laugh as Sehun dubbed it. “Zitao? That guy? Really? The guy who strictly wore sparkly blue eyeshadow and lined his under eyes with black liquid liner, and only ever wore Gucci? Please, that guy was such a foul.” Sehun squinted, thinking a little harder. “Luhan wasn’t bad.” Baekhyun sighed softly, placing his hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “And now he’s straight. You need yourself a rich boyfriend with a nice sense of style, a good reputation, the whole nine.” 

Sehun looked over to Baekhyun, pulling into his parking spot. “Or I can graduate and go to Uni and you can tag along since that’s all you do. Stick around on my coat tails, right Byun?” He teased, sticking his tongue out at the shorter who rolled his eyes. “You wish, Oh. Seriously though, wear something else besides sweaters it’s becoming sad.” 

 

They lugged their bags over one shoulder, walking up into the school. It wasn’t hard to spot Junmyeon, adorned in Ralph Lauren since while Sehun strictly wore sweaters, Junmyeon wanted to look like the nerd in class that writes papers in exchange for some money. “Myeon!” He called to the other, chuckling at the other’s startled look. Junmyeon had a Clark Kent look to him, he wore round black circle frame glasses, always slicked his hair with a single curl in the front like Clark would. “Sehun, Baek.” 

He walked over to him, strong appearance with the kindest smile. “You look very... nerdy.” Baekhyun chose his words carefully, cheeky grin on his lips now until it fell into a small pout at Junmyeon giving the smaller male’s arm a swift punch. “Ow! Don’t bruise, I’ll have to buy foundation for my arm.” Baekhyun whined, hand over his arm making the other two laugh. “Sounds like a you problem, now doesn’t it?” Sehun nudged his head to the right, the way of their classes, all walking together in sync. 

“See any burn outs?” He asked, the burn outs happened to be their favorites. Not because their life would be a dead end or that some were always constantly high or had no future, but because they dressed like it. “Oh yeah, I saw a new one. He’s kinda pretty. Too bad he’s not rich.” Junmyeon finished with a sigh, making Sehun look at him with piqued interest. “A pretty burn out? That’s rich on it’s own.” Baekhyun hummed, running his fingers through his blonde hair. “I don’t know, there’s that really tall one. I’d let him burn me out.” Sehun groaned, turning his head. “You’d let Wu Yifan punch you in the mouth if he asked nicely. Your opinion on what’s pretty isn’t really that valued.” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows, sauntering his hips. “He wouldn’t even have to ask.” Sehun rolled his eyes, Wu Yifan, quarterback with some dowry, nice enough, just not his type. “Okay so who’s the pretty burn out, then?” Junmyeon asked, arms crossed over his chest.

“Chanyeol, a whole man.” Baekhyun said with an exaggerated dreamy sigh. Sehun rolled his eyes, pushing past the shorter to stand on Junmyeon’s side. “I don’t need to catch what you have, I don’t want to start thinking a burn out is pretty.” Baekhyun glared at him, rolling his eyes. “Jackass.” Junmyeon laughed, nudging his shoulders against the both of them. “He’s okay, this one was pretty. Tan, pink hair, he’s just pretty.” Sehun rolled his eyes, waving his hand to dismiss the topic he clearly had no interest in. “Whatever, anyway, any ideas for prom this year? I have my first meeting this afternoon, maybe I can swing us an epic senior prom.” 

Baekhyun didn’t let Junmyeon get a word in edge wise as he started going on about how it should be something about love being bigger than the universe. Space themed, milky way themes and color schemes. Sehun listened with wide eyes, a chuckle every now and then at Baekhyun nearly hitting Junmyeon in the face with wide arm motions. “Yeah, okay Baek I’ll try.” Junmyeon cleared his throat, looking over at Sehun. “Beachy one.” Sehun nodded, simple enough. “I’ll try that one, too. I’ll see you guys after class.”

 

His first class was math, algebra three or four or two or something. He couldn’t remember, at this point algebra was just algebra. He took a seat in the middle of the class around some people he recognized. Polite waves here and there, but nothing more, not really. A notebook was on his desk now, a pencil, arms crossed on the desk as he stared at the whiteboard. A bored sigh drawled from his lips as people in summer lines of Givenchy or Gucci poured in, waving more to Sehun feigning smiles that he knew were fake. He wasn’t any better as he returned the same smiles. 

Black hair, brown hair, blonde hair, all the same, everyone was the same. These were his people, he thinks, he shrugs it off and pulls out his phone. Instagram had nothing but melancholic posts of summer, wanting to rewind, or posts about how they were excited to start the senior year. Sehun was somewhere in between as he sat in the class now, he forgot about this part of school. 

“Class.” The teacher walked in, Sehun flicked his head up and clicked off his phone, pocketing it in his skinny jeans with a polite head bow. “Before we start, we have a new student and I’d like to wait for him.” New student surely got the class whispering in interest, Sehun was interested sure but not enough to start a gossip train. His eyes were kept on the open door, he watched as familiar faces passed by until a new one stopped and very slowly walked in. 

Sehun’s mouth went dry, a desert is the best way he can describe how his mouth felt now, like he ate nothing but sand in the Sahara. The stranger was an Adonis, his biceps were bigger than Sehun’s in the t-shirt with obviously ripped sleeves. His skin was a golden tone, kissed by the sun, it complimented his rose gold pink hair all too well. The sides were shaved and a light brown that faded into the pink, the top was well styled in a messy tousled way. It was a nice dye job, Sehun thinks, the other looked simply stunning with the colors. His eyes were wide, soft, a pretty brown. Lips full, plush, pillowy, pink and soft. Sehun noticed his lobe was pierced with two silver rings, making his mouth go even dryer. His outfit was a tee with ripped sleeves, bandana around his neck, ripped jeans and combat boots. A burn out, the new kid who was the most beautiful person Sehun had ever seen was a burn out.

“Kim Jongin?” The teacher asked quietly, the other didn’t talk just responded with a nod. He looked unamused to be here, like he had better places to be or better things to do. Sehun couldn’t come up with a thought to even judge the other with, considering all his brain could think of was how beautiful the male was. “Right, well, there’s a seat next to Miss. Krystal or Mr. Sehun.” Sehun felt his face go hot, he watched as Jongin looked at his options. Krystal was nice sure, but Sehun wanted the burn out to sit next to him, maybe he could catch quick glances. Jongin walked over to the desk next to Sehun, things quietly settling on the floor as Jongin sat in the chair with a soft sigh. 

“Great, so, factorials.” Sehun already droned the teacher out, just copying whatever was on the board. The male next to him, surprisingly took notes as well. Well, at least from what in between glances Sehun could make could tell. If Sehun thought he was beautiful from in front of the classroom, he was mistaken to have someone like him sit next to him. For once, he felt hot at the collar and giggly just to glance over. He had never seen someone so beautiful, and all the other did was exist. The other didn’t wear fancy clothes, the other didn’t look rich, he was just simply flawless. 

It was a pitiful situation really, just because he wouldn’t ever talk to Jongin just because of the whole reputation. Jongin would probably be friends with the burn outs for the year, sit next to Sehun in this class, be pretty and then they’d graduate. It’d be a crush from a distance, like one that Sehun has with celebrities. Sehun couldn’t talk to a burn out, he couldn’t talk to someone with no money, it’d be a wreck to his reputation and then what? What would be the point of smiling at people and being fake with them for?

He glanced over in between lecture, over to the notebook that had intricate doodles in between diligent notes. An artist, a burn out with a dream of art, two things that racked up why Sehun couldn’t have any communication with this guy. Sure, Sehun wanted to be a dancer and sure he was in a dance club, but never would he make a career from something so impossible. He was going to take over his father’s business, just because it was expected of him and he couldn’t be a disappointment like his brother. Jongin, Jongin wanted to be an artist. Live a struggling life and do it to himself on purpose, so, reason three not to ever talk to the other.   
“You know, you can take a picture. It’ll last longer.” Jongin smirked at him through a whisper, Sehun didn’t know how long he had been staring but apparently long enough to notice and get caught. His cheeks heated up quickly, shaking his head, waving the other off. “Nothing worth taking a picture of.” He lied, it was a blatant lie. If anything Jongin was going to do that was ludicrous, it should’ve been to model. “Whatever you say, babe.” Jongin commented cockily now, going back to his desk to continuing jotting notes down making Sehun’s face heat even further. 

He didn’t make eye contact with Jongin after, in fact he was too embarrassed to even look over at the other again for the rest of the class period. The bell dismissed them, he let his notebook slip back into his backpack. “So, there’s absolutely nothing worth taking a picture of?” Jongin called after him, Sehun rolled his eyes keeping his head forward. “Absolutely nothing, just checking out the rags you call clothes.” A laugh, a genuinely entertained one is what made Sehun turn around. He was barely taller than the tan male, but he still stood tall anyway. “At least I’m not an unpaid model for designer clothes.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, scoffing now. He couldn’t believe he even found the other handsome, he couldn’t believe it even now as he found himself thinking Jongin had a cute laugh. “I don’t talk to poor burn outs.” He seethed, turning around and slipping out the room. He really hoped he didn’t have Jongin in any other classes, especially after that argument they had. What’s more is that he really hoped Jongin didn’t follow him, and thankfully the other didn’t.

 

If lunch were a class period it would be Sehun’s favorite. Not to be a typical high school student or anything but he liked it, he liked being with his friends, catching up on the latest. Today, he already knew what he wanted to talk about, Kim Jongin, that stupidly beautiful burn out who caught him off guard. He put his lunch tray on the table, eyeing the bottle of water and salad with the dressing on the side compared to Baekhyun’s fruit ensemble and Junmyeon’s grilled chicken taco. “Taco? Is it any good?” He asked, sitting down on the chair as the other shrugged through a bite, speaking after he swallowed. “I mean, it’s alright.” 

Baekhyun poked around at the fruit before stabbing his fork through the watermelon. “I don’t know how you guys can just eat shit like that.” Sehun scoffed, opening his salad dressing cup. “I don’t know how you just eat fruit. Oh, and Junmyeon, you know that pretty little burn out you were talking about earlier?” They both turned to look at him, nodding at him to go on. “He’s an ass. Very fucking pretty yeah but he’s an ass. An entitled burn out.” He said the last sentence as if he were talking about a vegan or republican. “What’s his name?” Baekhyun asked through a coy shit-eating grin. Sehun looked around, he knew where they sat and sure enough him and Chanyeol were hitting it off. Chanyeol was never hard to spot, behind Yifan he was the second tallest with stark silver hair that stuck out on all ends. Jongin sat next to him, he was laughing, but he did look so pretty. Sehun shook himself out of it, turning back to his friends. “Jongin, Kim Jongin.” 

Junmyeon leaned over, settling his taco back on the plate. “And how did it come to be he’s an entitled burn out?” Sehun rolled his eyes, explaining the story only to be met with stifled laughter and giggling. “What?” He asked, huffing out softly. “He’s an ass because he caught you staring and you didn’t like him getting cocky with you?” Junmyeon questioned, making Sehun narrow his eyes. “No he’s an ass because he talked to me like he was better than me.” Baekhyun nudged him, strawberry on his fork. “You were an ass too, you know.” 

The table went silent, Sehun finally finishing the remains of the salad until Baekhyun squeezed Sehun’s bicep. “You know who’s staring?” Baekhyun asked, Sehun rolled his eyes. “No one that I care about, I’m sure.” Junmyeon chuckled. “Your entitled burn out is staring.” Sehun felt his stomach squeeze out a few fluttering butterflies, making his palms sweat a little. “He should take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He said stubbornly, until turning his head a little over his shoulder to see Jongin staring at him with a smirk on his lips. 

Sehun raised his fingers, shaping them in a square with his right index finger clicking down. Jongin smiled through the smirk, pink hair slightly flopping as he tilt his head to the side. He shot Sehun a wink, making Sehun’s cheeks turn a light pink before turning back to whatever Chanyeol was saying, leaving Sehun to turn around. “I think you may date a burn out this year.” Baekhyun commented through a giggle, making Sehun nudge him. “I can find people cute, and people can find me cute with no further context.” 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at that, making Sehun look over at him. “And Baekhyun doesn’t want to bone Chanyeol, right.” They both whined out a soft ‘hey!’ before the bell for lunch rang, Sehun stood up to dump his trash until bumping into a familiar shirt with ripped sleeves. He looked up to see Jongin looking down at him, making Sehun smirk now. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He mimicked, pushing past the other to Baekhyun and Junmyeon giving him knowing smirks. “Why take a picture when the real thing is better?” Jongin called after, Sehun didn’t turn his head over his shoulder or even look at his friends when they gave him jabs. He kept his eyes on the ground, hiding the redness of his cheeks. 

 

Study hall, his last period he usually got to spend alone since no one cared about him in it. Not only that, but on Tuesday’s (his dance club days) he got to sneak off and warm up. Today he sat on his phone, scrolling mindlessly through his Twitter feed with an eye roll or chuckle at whatever was on the screen. That is, until a soft thud landed on the large desk for three. “This seat taken?” The same cocky voice that had been plaguing him constantly throughout the day. “Mhm.” He replied, but the chair was pulled out and occupied by the pink hair male. “I don’t think it is.” Sehun lifted his head, sighing as he rested his phone on the table. “You know, we don’t talk.” 

Jongin raised his eyebrows, elbows resting on the table as he let the back of his hands rest beneath his chin, smirk playing on his lips. “We don’t? Why? Too good to be seen with a burn out as you so nicely labeled me this morning?” Sehun nodded, smirk on his lips now. “Exactly.” Jongin tilted his head to the side, leaning back in the chair. “You’re a self absorbed pompous daddy’s boy asshole, aren’t you? You only hang with people who are lavish and well endowed with money for years to come.” Sehun didn’t like the wording, but Jongin wasn’t wrong. It was all for his reputation, he had to maintain. “I like people with money. I really only have two friends.” He softly defended, making Jongin laugh. “Oh yes the shorter one who has a thing for Chanyeol and the other one who writes papers for cash?” 

“How did you know about Chanyeol?” Sehun asked, ignoring the words for a short moment. “He has a thing for your friend.” Sehun hummed, he figured as much, then got back to the topic. “They are great people, nothing asshole like at all.” Jongin shrugged, tapping his fingers against the table, pointing his index finger forward. “If they’re anything like you and the rest of you richies in this school, I doubt what you say is true.” Sehun shook his head, sighing out softly. “I’m really not an asshole.” 

Jongin scoffed, chuckling as he held his chin. “Then why act so above everyone, hm?” Sehun shrugged, he knew his reasoning was to please his parents and be the golden boy they wanted, but this guy was merely a stranger. “I have my personal reasons.” Jongin leaned forward, holding his chin now, Sehun followed the actions. He could feel Jongin’s breath from his nose against his cheek faint, he may have liked being this close. “I’m not a burn out.” Jongin stated quietly, making Sehun nod. “I’m not a rich asshole.” They both smiled, Jongin shrugged. “Guess we can prove one another wrong.” 

Sehun nodded, leaning back with his hands dragging against the table before gripping his phone and bag, standing from the chair. “Guess we can. I’m Sehun, it’s nice to meet you, Jongin.” He walked away from the table, turning his head over his shoulder with a wave to find Jongin watching him leave. He wasn’t sure how much of a blow it would be for his reputation if him and Jongin did talk and be friendly, but he could slack on being the golden boy just this once. Maybe, just this once. 

 

“I’m home.” Sehun called out to no one in particular as he entered the massive house. He saw a car in the driveway, it wasn’t one of the nicer ones since they were in the garage. He didn’t know if anyone was home, not really, but he might as well shout a greeting into the void of the mansion and at least see if there’s a reply. Fortunately, there wasn’t. He smiled going into the kitchen to grab a chocolate bar, trying to forget anything he had heard before about chocolate giving acne, slipping into his room. 

His back hit the Egyptian silk sheets of his California king, phone out as he went onto Instagram. Surely enough, his post was soaring well over the 500 likes mark, Baekhyun just hitting 700 on his exquisite eye makeup. Mental note to himself about Baekhyun doing makeup attached to his brain. He was minding his own, ignoring the security chime of someone entering the house. He could say hi at dinner, maintain little conversation as possible as he always did. Sehun squinted now, looking in the background of a photo of some girl, maybe Wendy, took. 

Pink hair shined brightly, the bandana around the tan neck made it obvious. Jongin, Sehun pursed his lips together as his eyes looked down at the magnifying glass. He stopped himself because one, Jongin’s phone was a shitty Android that probably didn’t even have a front camera. Two, every other teenager, including burn outs, were on their phones but no, not Jongin. So, chances are, the other probably didn’t even have a social media which is a damn shame because if Jongin were to be anything in life like an artist or model, he’d get noticed quick for being pretty. 

“Sehun, come down.” His father called through the house, making his spine tense before he clicked the phone off. Pocketing it as he got up, moving out of his room down the wide spiral staircase with a smile. “Father?” His father was dressed in a black pinstripe suit, solid silk black tie that shined faintly in the lights of their house. “How was school?” He rehearsed this, he’s rehearsed this for four years. “Fine, still in my clubs, still have friends, still on the teacher’s good sides.” None of them lies, he just never mentions dancing and now he doesn’t mention the super cute boy in his school. A boy who’s poor and has no social status, that would be like a drowning weight. 

“Good, I’m glad. Any new friends, per say?” A normal question, he likes to know that Sehun is outgoing, personable. His father wants to make sure he isn’t like his brother, an introvert who dedicated himself to computer programming for video games, who had two friends. Sehun may have only had two friends, but at least at school events everyone waves at him giving a different impression. “No new students, well, none worth mentioning.” His father chuckled at that. “Poor? No social status?” Sehun nodded, smiling at his father. “Precisely.” His father turned toward him, giving him his signature smile seen on billboards and TV. “Stay on the right track, Sehun. People like us need to mingle with those of class and importance, wealth. It’s what will help you get by in life.” Sehun nodded, even though his mind kept going back to the tan boy with the two silver rings on his ear. “Yes, sir.” 

He didn’t like being this way, he’s a nice guy in all honesty. He’s just so worried with pleasing his parents, not disappointing them, that the thought alone of even straying scares him. The thought of a cute boy with pink hair and a beautiful smile was terrifying, but maybe it wouldn’t be too bad if he did stray. If there’s one thing Sehun’s good at, it’s keeping secrets. 

His phone slipped into his fingers, fingertips dialing Baekhyun’s number. “Hi best friend.” Sehun swallowed quietly, sighing out softly. “Give me a shirt to wear for tomorrow, do my makeup.” Baekhyun giggled, almost wickedly. “Is this for a certain pink hair burn out you’re so intent on not liking?” Sehun stayed silent, weakly answering. “No.” Baekhyun huffed, but it was a victorious sound. “Knew it, come over at 6:30, he’ll be eating out of your palms.” 

 

6:30, he stood outside of Baekhyun’s door. His face was cleaned and his t-zone was shining, sparkling. Even though Sehun surely felt like he had bags underneath his eyes by how damn tired he was, he didn’t. Beauty sleep is a true thing, he stood comfortable in the hoodie until Baekhyun appeared at the door, cheshire the cat like smile on his lips. “You really came, a one day Byun Baekhyun makeover. My, what’s he going to do when you go back to wearing sweaters?” Sehun rolled his eyes, shoving past Baekhyun into the grand house. “Shut up and do what I asked you to.” 

Baekhyun followed behind, pulling him up to his bedroom where four outfits were laid out already picked. Sehun’s eyes already chose one, a black button down with a gold body chain accessory that would be exposed beneath his chest, ripped black jeans. “I want the black one.” Baekhyun stepped over to it, giggling lightly. “You have good taste, sometimes. Put it on.” 

He stripped from his sweats and hoodie, slipping on the jeans, then the body chain letting the cool metal rest against his milky chest. The black button down came on, unbuttoned down to the third button, he fixed the collars and the sleeve cuffs. “How’s it look?” He asked, turning around to look at Baekhyun who smirked. “He’s going to be so disappointed when you go back to wearing Gucci sweaters with ugly leopards on them.” 

Sehun rolled his eyes with a laugh, sitting down in the chair Baekhyun gestured for him to sit at. “You’re going to look so good, gold liner on your top lid, smoky kohl on your lower lash line. Maybe a lipstick stain, he already wants to bang but now he’ll probably really act on it.” Baekhyun commented, applying the gold liner as promised in his words. Sehun rolled his eyes again, mumbling. “He’s cute, I can’t do anything about it. You know, my parents.”

Baekhyun sighed, lithe fingers gliding over Sehun’s cheekbone to hold his face in a certain angle. “You can’t do everything to please them forever. I know you care about the stuff they force you to care about so you don’t disappoint, but he’s fucking cute. He’s super fucking cute, if you don’t get him, someone will and you will be so bitchy about it. You can’t do everything for them forever, it’s your life, not theirs.” Sehun opened his eyes once Baekhyun finished the gold, letting Baekhyun highlight the corner of his eyes with a bright flashy gold that seemed to melt with his skin. “You’re right.”

Baekhyun grinned, smiling. “I know. Look up.” Baekhyun lined Sehun’s waterline with the kohl, smudging it out to smoke it before applying a light layer of mascara just to make the lashes a touch darker. “Seriously, Sehun, take a chance, be yourself, not who your parents want to be. Be yourself all the time, you’re a really cool person when you are. Jongin will see that.” Sehun looked at him after, smiling with a nod. “Thanks.” Baekhyun grinned, nodding as he pulled out the lipstick stain. “You’re welcome, pucker bitch.”

Baekhyun had a wide collection of lipstick stains, not shocking to Sehun. Baekhyun went with a subtle cherry red, applying some light gloss to the dip of his cupids bow to add some dimension, if he were to quote specifically. Baekhyun applied some subtle highlight, even highlighting the brow bone and Sehun was a complete masterpiece. Baekhyun took part in his own look of a blousy floral shirt that didn’t have buttons but rather it was tied to his center with a leather belt, exposing most of his chest. He did the same gem and liner look with his brows, eyeliner on his top lid more smudged and smoked out. They looked good, and as much as Sehun would hate to admit, he looked better wearing the button down than the sweater. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Baekhyun asked, Sehun following downstairs in the kitchen. Their kitchen was the same size, but it was always fully stocked where as Sehun’s family participated in take out or restaurant dining more often than he’d like to ever admit. “You know how I feel about breakfast.” Sehun stated, sitting on the bar stool, elbows against the counter. “And you know how I feel about negligent self care, at least eat a banana or something.” Baekhyun huffed, tossing a banana at Sehun. 

Sehun stared down at the banana, shaking his head pushing it away. “Stop. Eat, let’s go.” Baekhyun grabbed an apple along with a small bowl of blueberries and raspberries, sitting next to Sehun. “So, you’re really going to shoot for Jongin?” Sehun rested his hand beneath his chin, shrugging a little bit with his head cocked to the side. “Maybe.” Whatever Sehun wants, Sehun gets. He’s used to that and that’s the type of lifestyle he’s always wanted to live. It’s always been what he wants within his parents expectations, Jongin wasn’t a parental expectation but Sehun wanted him. “You should go for it, come on, Sehun. It’s senior year, and maybe you both can fall in love and live a happy life together.” Sehun rolled his eyes with a shy smile on his mouth. “Or bang once and think of ‘what if?’” 

Baekhyun flicked a blueberry at his nose, shaking his head. “I don’t think he’s like that, and you’re definitely not.” Sehun nudged him lightly, looking straight ahead into his reflection in the stainless steel fridge. “I think I will, and will you finally go for Chanyeol?” Sehun asked with a knowing smirk on his lips, watching Baekhyun giggle quietly in the fridge. “Yeah, maybe.” 

 

His appearance definitely got people talking since Oh Sehun isn’t in a sweater, plus his makeup was brilliant. He took a seat in his usual chair in math, the class was starting to get full until finally, the desk next to him was occupied. Messily styled pink hair, ripped deep v neckline t-shirt with a striped button down loosely hanging from his body, ripped denim jeans cuffed just at his ankles and white sneakers that were dirty on the toe and heels. Sehun noticed from his peripheral vision that Jongin gave him a once over that lingered a little too long. It made Sehun smirk, finally turning his head over to meet the other male’s gaze who was still staring at him. “Morning, Jongin.” 

Jongin smirked back, leaning on his elbow, chin resting in his palm. “Morning, Sehun. I know I said the real thing is better than a picture but this is something I want to remember perfectly.” Sehun’s cheeks heated a little, he bit on the inside of his cheek to contain a smile. “Like it that much?” Jongin nodded, tilting his head to the side. “Seems as if you feel mutually about me.” Sehun shrugged, turning his head over back to the front of class. “Maybe.” He heard a little laugh, and it made Sehun smile a little too widely. 

Out of the excitement of Jongin staring at him the entire math class period, looking so good, he almost forgot it was Tuesday until Sehun sat down at the lunch table with Junmyeon who was looking through his planner for Tuesday. Tuesday, his dance club days, he felt a grin curl onto his lips as a more than happy sigh escaped his lips, sitting perfectly aimed to see Jongin. “What a good day, Myeon.” Junmyeon looked up at Sehun, eyebrow raised. “Really now? Maybe it has to do with dance club and a pink haired cutie?” Sehun nodded, no denying now, further raising Junmyeon’s interests. “And what made you open to Jongin?”

Sehun grabbed his chicken wrap, taking a bite before setting it down, swallowing the bite after thorough chewing. “Baekhyun and I had a talk, I realize he’s right. It’s my life, not my parents, I can’t constantly live for them.” Junmyeon nodded, lightly nudging his foot against Sehun’s. “I’m proud, he’s staring you know.” Sehun looked up, seeing Jongin staring at him as he nodded to whatever Chanyeol was saying. He waved his fingers, smiling softly over at the other who waved back. “He’s pretty.” Sehun said, not breaking the eye contact. Jongin tilted his head to the side, mouthing back ‘ah, so you think I’m pretty?’ Sehun felt his face flush, mouthing back. ‘That wasn’t meant for you to see.’ Jongin laughed, he turned his head for a moment, nodding at Chanyeol, then back to Sehun. ‘Admit it, I’m pretty.’ Sehun rolled his eyes, nodding. ‘You’re pretty, too. Not that you need reminding.’ 

Sehun felt his face go hot, finally looking down when Baekhyun finally set his lunch tray at the table in front of Sehun, blocking Jongin out. “I had to get something besides fruit, I’ve been feeling like shit all day.” Sehun furrowed his brows, holding his wrap. “Why do you eat so much fruit?” Baekhyun sighed at the question, as if it were so simple like two plus two. “Because it tastes good and keeps my body clean, I like meat and everything but you know, nothing is better than a strawberry.” Sehun went to speak, but Junmyeon spoke for him. “A medium rare filet mignon has a strawberry beat.” They laughed, Sehun lifted his head a little above Baekhyun’s, seeing Jongin throw his head back in laughter turning his head to catch Sehun’s eye, shooting a wink. Sehun giggled quietly, smiling before going back to his normal seat. For once, maybe, he wouldn’t skip early on study hall. 

 

Sehun sat at the table he sat at yesterday, scrolling through until he heard a chair pull out. Eyes flicking up to meet the gaze of Jongin, but a smile instead of a smirk. “Oh Sehun, got the whole school talking about your outfit today. What would they think if they knew you wore that for me?” Now the smirk, Sehun felt his cheeks flush but he spoke cooly. “And how do you know this is for you?” Jongin looked to the chair next to Sehun, scooting over to it. “Because apparently, and you can correct me if what I’ve heard is wrong, out of the four years of you going to school here, no one has seen you outside of a sweater. Even having a friend like Baekhyun who is a massive trend starter, but the day after you see me suddenly you dress to impress?,” he tsks his tongue in a playful way, “you could be less obvious.” 

Sehun shrugged, picking at the material of his shirt. “And you want me to be less obvious?” Jongin looked him over, crinkling his nose. “No, I like knowing you’re doing this for me. So, tell me, what’s the life of one Oh Sehun like?” Sehun shook his head, turning his body in the chair, giggling softly. “No, no no. You’ve heard so much about me today I think I deserve to hear about you, then we’ll talk about me.” 

Jongin noticed the way Sehun turned in the seat, he turned now. “What would you like to know?” Sehun smiled, he liked the no smart ass commentary going on. “Anything.” Jongin’s smart ass cocky facial expression instantly changed into a softer one, his smile went shy. “Right, I.” He paused, taking a short minute to stare over at Sehun before licking over his lips. 

“I’m Jongin. Obviously. I moved here from Busan, I had three best friends. Jongdae, Taemin, and Minho. We were ‘burn outs’ as your school so gently phrases it. My family isn’t too rich but we’re not suffering poor, we’re somewhere in the middle. Just so you know. I have three dogs, Monggu, Jjanggu, and Jjangah. They’re super cute, little toy poodles. I like to do art, I dance too. I want to go to a four year university for accounting though, I want to be rich one day so I can give my parents everything they want to give me. If I wasn’t worried about money I’d be an artist, but unfortunately I have to worry for money. I’m really good at video games, that and many other things is what Chanyeol and I have in common so that was kind of the basis of our friendship. So far, at least. And, that’s about all. Oh, wait, I love fried chicken.” 

Sehun couldn’t stop smiling, he felt his cheeks physically ache from how much they were smiling. “You’re cute, you know. I like everything I heard about you.” Jongin’s cheeks painted a scarlet color, making Sehun coo mentally. “Did you really?” Sehun nodded, he was hesitant but he rested his hand over Jongin, fingertips dancing over the tan soft knuckles. “I did, you’re super cute.” Jongin giggled, tilting his head to the side. “Tell me about you, I wanna see if you’re super cute.” Sehun nodded, he went to move his hand away but Jongin’s fingers moved, slightly accommodating for Sehun’s fingers to slip softly in between his own. Their hands weren’t being held, but more of resting intertwined together.

“So, I’m Sehun, obviously. I’ve lived in Seoul my whole life, been rich my whole life so be prepared for a lot of that talk. My dad is a CEO of a cell phone company, so we’re kind of in the Gangnam side, but we stay close to here. Anyway, I dance. If I wasn’t going to four year uni for business I’d be a dancer. I really want a dog, a white bichon. They’d be cute I think, so fluffy and soft you know? I love dogs, I kind of go out of my way to pet one when I get a chance. I like video games, I’m good at some, not the horror kind though I get way too scared to play. One time I was playing with Baekhyun and I almost chucked the controller through the TV. Also, I really like bubble tea that stuff is the shit.” He finished, Jongin laughed at the last part, thumb softly moving over his knuckles.

“Yeah, you’re super cute.” Sehun’s cheeks went hot, he tilt his head to the side. “Since you dance, do you know about the dance club that takes place every Tuesday? When I’m not being a golden child, I keep my dance club a secret from my parents.” Jongin hummed, piqued interest. “Will I be a secret, then?” Sehun felt his breath hitch in his throat, he knew that was a clear line of Jongin asking if Sehun was interested in him, if he was wanting to do more than flirt and smirk across rooms or stare. “You’d be the best secret.” Jongin blushed, grinning, the answer was one he wanted. Sehun was glad. 

“I’m honored, and no I haven’t heard of this dance club. You’re in it?” Sehun nodded, holding his chin up. “Yes, sure am.” Jongin nodded, moving his hand away to card it through the soft pink hair. “I’d like to go.” Sehun stood up then, slinging his backpack over his shoulder looking around. No one was giving them the time of day, it’d be a perfect time. “Come on, then.” Jongin grinned up at him, standing up, following Sehun out. “Golden child Oh Sehun, dances in secret, sneaks out of classes, and now currently flirting with a boy his parents would never approve of. Kind of hot.” Sehun twirled around to face the other in the hall, smiling widely. “Kim Jongin, boy who’s flirting with rumored golden child, sound nice to you?” Jongin smiled, nodding. “Yeah, sounds great.” 

 

Dance club consisted of a good seven people, including Sehun. They did street performances sometimes or danced together at dances on stage, etc. Sehun liked it, he liked being under that light. Zhang Yixing is the kind leader he never sees unless it’s in the dance room, they smile like long time friends when all they know about one another is the type of food they like to eat after practices. “Sehun, long time no see.” He says through a smile, a smile that seems to age but Sehun has to remember that Yixing is literally the same age as him. “Long time, yes. This is Jongin, he wants to join.”

He side steps over, Jongin waved a little shyly with a little smile on his lips. “Hm, interesting, you dance?” Yixing asks, Sehun stepped aside and over to the little locker he has in the room. He kept a fresh pair of clothes in there since last year on the last day, he knew himself too well. He grabbed the clothes and slipped into the bathroom, changing into sweats and a deep v-neck tee, stepping back out to see Jongin doing some freestyle dance that made his jaw drop. 

The other moved smoothly, forceful, tender, passionate, it was everything raw and perfect. “Impressive, welcome, Jongin. Sehun, since you brought him here you need to teach him the basics. For now, we’ll all just run through some new stuff for homecoming.” Sehun smiled over at Jongin who was taking some breaths, smiling back over at Sehun. 

Practice was good, Sehun was glad Baekhyun only ever used waterproof makeup or it would have all sweat off. Jongin looked good in sweat, Sehun watched as the sheen of sweat made his tan skin shine radiantly. Sehun wanted to run his hands over Jongin’s body right about now, but he didn’t. “Have anywhere to be?” The honey deep voice cut him from his thoughts, standing in front of him now, the pink waves in his hair slightly deflated from sweat, but Sehun thought he looked nothing but ethereal. “I don’t, let me teach you the moves.”

Jongin smiled down at him, turning around to face the mirrors in the room. Sehun stood behind him now, hand on the small of his back as he pushed his back to a straight posture. “I understand you dance like you were born to, but at this moment you need to trust me. Listen to me.” His voice was soft, his eyes looked up to meet Jongin’s who nodded. “I do, I will.” Sehun smiled, hands resting on the broad shoulders in front of him. His fingers squeezed the right,  resting his chin on the opposite shoulder. “Ready?” Jongin turned his head now, tips of noses nudging into one another. “Ready.” 

Sehun stared at the other for a few moments until clearing his throat, pulling away with hot cheeks. He felt like flames made a home in them at this point, breathing in shakily until stepping next to Jongin. The first move was a simple one, a simple shoulder roll, then right leg jut out in a spin. They did the moves together seamlessly a few times before running into the second one. They ran through the moves simple, Sehun performing each one with Jongin watching him in the mirror, his eyes caught Jongin’s feeling his back go hot at how closely Jongin was watching him. It was a flustering look, like Sehun was the star of his attention, it made him feel dizzy and heart go warm. 

“That was great.” Sehun spoke breathlessly after they finished, Jongin smiled down at him. “Run through it again? Just want to double make sure.” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows before nodding, following in step of the first move. His eyes were on his feet, humming out softly as he went into the spin until he felt hands on his waist and a warm chest hit his own. His eyes went up to meet Jongin’s, breaths hitting one another’s face. “You look a lot better in things that aren’t sweaters.” Jongin murmured, forehead resting against Sehun’s.

Sehun nodded slow, licking his lips slowly. “Think so?” Jongin nodded, voice same level. “Know so. See you tomorrow, hm?” Jongin asked, placing a soft kiss to Sehun’s cheek as his hand lingered along Sehun’s waist with a squeeze as he walked away. Sehun nodded, dazed as his hand lifted over his cheek. “Y-yeah, tomorrow, yeah.” Jongin smirked one last time before going out the door, leaving Sehun to exhale quietly with a little giggle on the edge of his tongue.

 

Sehun ran up to Baekhyun’s door step, nice outfit from earlier in tow, still in workout clothes. He rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for anybody to answer. “Sehun, come inside darling.” His mother answered with a smile. “Thank you Mrs. Byun. Is Baekhyun here?” He asked, polite as ever. It’s how he won over Baekhyun’s parents really, Baekhyun’s parents were people who didn’t care about money, more of if the person is polite. “Just in his room, knock first if you know what I mean.” Sehun laughed, nodding as he went up the stairs. His knuckles hit the door, a soft ‘yeah?’ chimed from the other side. “It’s Sehun.” “Come in.” He opened the door, setting the clothes down on the desk before climbing onto the large bed much to his best friend’s dismays judging by the stream of whines.

“You’re fucking sweaty and gross, what do you even want?” Sehun sat on his knees after kicking off his shoes onto the wood floor, grin on his lips. “So, Jongin and I had moments today. And, I need you to take me shopping.” The whiny irritated flame in Baekhyun’s eyes disappeared to a softer one of happiness and delight. “Okay, explain, two why are we still here?” Sehun got up, slipping on his shoes and in very vivid detail recounted his day with Jongin the entire drive to the mall. 

The mall was basically Baekhyun’s second home, but it was the mall in the Gangnam district of Seoul, only filled with designer labels. “Holy shit, you both kind of solidified you want to start being a thing today.” Baekhyun stated with a squeal, pulling Sehun into an Armani store, pulling out collections of clothes. “Yes, and, also this is for you. Chanyeol likes video games.” Sehun saw the fond smile on Baekhyun’s lips appear, making Sehun smile. “Does he?” Sehun nodded, nudging Baekhyun, giggling at the other’s sudden shyness. “He does.” Baekhyun held a shirt up to Sehun, a dark red that made Sehun’s hair look darker than black. “He gets cuter every day.” 

Sehun nodded down at it, fingers running along the fabric. “How long have you had a crush on him, Baek? Two years now?” Baekhyun nodded, sighing out quietly. “Yeah, two years.” Sehun walked over to a black blazer with a single gold button near the center, pulling it off the rack and slinging it into the pile. “Take a shot.” Baekhyun shrugged, tilting his head to the side. “Maybe.” “Maybe?” Sehun countered, eyebrow raised over at Baekhyun who now nodded with a shy smile. “Yeah, maybe.” 

 

The pile of clothes didn’t make it out of the shopping bag as Sehun woke up the next morning, but that was okay since there were ten bags filled with clothes beside his bed. He tiptoed around them, sighing out softly as he made his way to the bathroom. His phone screen was lighting up from his alarm he forgot to shut off. Sehun tiptoed his way back over to it, sliding it off, making his way back to his daily routine.

He washed his face again, put on a face mask as he walked back into his room. Thumb scrolling through Instagram as he waited the ten minutes, then brushed his teeth, hair, proceeded to wear the deep red shirt and tight acid wash jeans. He slipped on combat boots that were purposefully distressed, took a seat in the chair and did the single liner beneath his eyebrows with a light cherry red eyeshadow across his eyelids. He knew Jongin would like this look, the thought alone made his stomach flip pleasantly. 

Sehun walked down the stairs, gathering an apple from the kitchen before leaving. He liked not having to see his parents, especially now with such a dramatic fashion change. He still hadn’t thought of any possible excuse as to why the dramatic change in style. He could say that it was his senior year and keeping up with trends is important in status, or he could say that Baekhyun bought him some new clothes from new fashion lines. Both would be acceptable in any circumstance, really, but Sehun wanted to gush about Jongin. He knew he couldn’t, his parents would lose their minds, he just wanted his parents to know some real part of him. Not the golden boy fabrication he had been working so hard to sew. 

Baekhyun sat in the car, talking excitedly about this weekend and how he planned to do nothing but sit at home and binge watch Hemlock Grove, some supernatural show. Sehun rolled his eyes but his mind was playing visions of Jongin’s eyes looking at him either softly or intense. It was hot, it also made him feel soft and warm. Jongin gave Sehun a lot of feelings that only made him want to know more, really figure out who Jongin was, make him weak in the knees but also be able to have Jongin do the same for him. 

He was quiet, sitting in the math classroom as he nodded politely at the compliments to his attire until finally, Jongin walked in. His hair wasn’t messily tousled, instead it was slicked back with a single strand on his forehead hanging freely. He wore a mustard yellow and brown striped shirt with black slacks that were cut just above his ankles, same white sneakers as yesterday. 

“Morning.” Sehun said quietly, nicely. Jongin smiled, sitting down, turning his body in the chair. “Morning, I take it as you listened to me, then.” His voice wasn’t cocky, more of one in awe and shyness. “I did.” Sehun said now, turning in the chair. Sehun could tell eyes were on them, the class was a little quieter but he didn’t care. Baekhyun was right, it was time for him to get what he wanted and to be himself. “Can I get your phone number?” Sehun asked, tilting his head to the side, grin matching the growing one on Jongin’s lips. “Yeah, yeah of course.” 

They exchanged phone numbers, Sehun giggling when Jongin mistyped a number from the contacts screen until they pulled away a little to send texts to really see if the numbers worked. Sehun looked up to see Jongin already looking at him, he giggled with a scrunch to his nose, softly he murmured. “You’re cute.” Jongin smiled, face heating. “So are you.” The people who were watching made little ‘ooh’ noises, but they didn’t care they smiled at one another turning back to their normal positions in their seats as the teacher walked in. 

Lunch passed pretty quickly, Jongin and Chanyeol weren’t there but they texted. Jongin texted cutely, too, Jongin was just seriously too cute. He asked Sehun questions about what he was eating, it wasn’t anything special either. It was a fish taco with shredded kimchi slaw on top. Jongin apparently really likes kimchi, likes the spice of it. Although Chanyeol and the others went out to a fried chicken stand since Jongin gave them the idea of it. It made Sehun giggle, raising a few looks at the table but they figured it out soon.

They spent the entire day until study hall texting, Sehun sat excitedly at the table until Jongin approached it, sitting directly next to Sehun this time. “You know, as much as I love texting, I gotta say, nothing compares to seeing you blush when I compliment you.” Jongin said smoothly, cockily now. Sehun rolled his eyes with a light shove. “Shut up, how are you?” Jongin smiled, turning in the chair to face Sehun. “Great, especially now. And you, goldie?” Sehun giggled at that. “Goldie? That my new name?” 

Jongin giggled softly, scooting over closer to Sehun. “Golden boy, I think you’re a golden boy on your own. I think you don’t have to try, you know.” Sehun lightly shoved Jongin, dipping his head down with a blush. “You’re sweet.” Jongin lightly lifted his fingers beneath Sehun’s chin, moving them away shortly after with a smile. “As are you, you were right. You’re not an asshole, kind of very soft actually.” Sehun looked Jongin in the eyes, leaning on the arm of the chair. “You’re not a burn out. You’re really smart.” 

Sehun gathered that from the text messages, Jongin would talk about his classes. It’s amazing, Sehun thinks, how much he can learn about one person in a day. “Ah, you think so?” Sehun nods, smiling cheekily. “Know so.” 

Jongin looked around, extending his hand as he now faced Sehun. “Think we can sneak out again? Get you some bubble tea you handsomely rave for?” Sehun looked down at Jongin’s hand, slipping it in. They were holding hands now, softly giggling like children as they snuck out in the empty halls. The only sounds were their shoes against the plain white tile until they reached outside. Being met with the winter air around them, they smiled at each other. “You really want bubble tea?” Sehun asked, swinging their hands now as they walked to the matte black Jeep. “Yes, I hate coffee, you like tea, I like tea. Yours is just a little off traditional tea I drink. Can’t be that bad.” 

Jongin sat passenger, Sehun sat driver, driving to his favorite bubble tea shop. “Your car is nice.” Jongin commented, making Sehun smile. “I’ve always wanted a Jeep, colors of choice changed as I got older.” Jongin looked over at him, leaning his head back against the driver’s seat. “You sound so spoiled.” Sehun laughed, shaking his head. “You know this just means I can buy you things.” Jongin hummed, piqued. “Oh really now? What can I do for you in exchange?” Sehun parked the car, turning to look over at Jongin. “You can definitely call me cute, maybe babe or baby a few times, you know. Stuff cute guys do when they flirt.” Sehun winked, opening the door of the Jeep and hopped on the ground, waiting for Jongin to come out before locking the door.

“Well, baby, I’ll only do the stuff cute guys do when they flirt if you can tell me I’m the only one you’ll let flirt with you.” Sehun looked up at Jongin, hands finding one another as he nodded. “I can tell you that, live up to that word as well. Can you do the same for me?” Jongin smiled with a light blush on his cheeks, Sehun knew it was a little too soon to be confirming in only seeing one another, but he liked it. He liked knowing that Jongin was only interested in him, and apparently Jongin liked knowing the same. “I’d be more than happy to. Now, tell me what’s good in this place.” 

“I get green matcha tea on ice with the boba. Are you into sweet stuff?” Jongin nodded, making Sehun smile. “Taro would be your pace.” Jongin smiled nodding, letting Sehun go up to the counter placing orders for two teas. He paid, despite Jongin murmuring in his ear that he could. Sehun whirled around with his card and receipt in between his fingers. “I’m rolling in money and you want to buy?” Jongin nodded, clearly entertained with a smile on his lips. “Yes, chivalry isn’t dead if I may remind you.” Sehun giggled, slipping his card away into his wallet. “Ah, a gentleman.”

They sat in a booth, it was a colorful little place. The counters were white, floors brown, booths a nice lime green and tables decorated with yellow placemats and flowers to match. The walls were painted white with yellow and green polkadots, Sehun really liked the place, from the looks of it, Jongin did too. “This is cute, how often do you come here?” Sehun shrugs, tapping his fingers on the table with a chuckle. “Not as often as I would like. Have anywhere to be after this?”

Jongin hesitantly nodded, holding his chin up with his hand. “Work at five, we gotta go back to school so I can get my car. You should come visit me sometime.” Sehun raised his eyebrow, leaning back into the booth, putting his legs on either side of Jongin on the booth. “Where do you work?” Jongin smiled, biting on his bottom lip. “Waiter at my dad’s restaurant at 52nd and King Avenue. He owns the joint, we’re getting it set up and whatnot but it’s open.” Sehun smiled, nodding. “I’ll have to check it out sometime. What’s your mom do?” Jongin leaned into the booth as well, legs now on top of Sehun’s making them both giggle. “Teacher, right now she’s getting a job as a grade school teacher. Apparently it’ll be in the works by next week.” 

Sehun ran his fingers through his hair, smiling faintly. “That’s cute, she likes kids then?” Jongin looked at Sehun, his eyes were bouncing back and forth before finally relaxing. “A lot. I’m surprised with you, honestly. Thought you would have left if I announced my family and that I work.” Sehun shook his head, lightly nudging his foot against Jongin’s side. “I’m really not a rich asshole.” Jongin nodded, lightly nudging Sehun back. “I believe you. Thank you.” Sehun nodded, leaning forward to let his elbows rest on the table. “Welcome.”

Their teas came, Sehun watched as Jongin took a sip and grinned when the other hummed in genuine pleasure. “Need to get back to school now?” Sehun asked through a second sip, getting up after Jongin removed his legs with a nod. “Yeah, unfortunately.” They exited, going back to the Jeep and enjoyed a quiet ride together with light shoving and sips of tea until they got to the building. Jongin hopped out, looking back at Sehun before shutting the door. “I’ll text you later when I’m out of work, yeah?” Sehun nodded, smiling shyly. “Yeah, have a nice shift babe.” He tried it, Jongin grinned now. “Thanks baby.” He shut the door, walking over to a red worn out sports car. It wasn’t anything luxurious but it suited Jongin nicely as he got into it, listening to the engine roar.

 

Thursday was a flurry of things that Sehun really only got to see Jongin in math and barely in study hall, but text messages sufficed. He sat in study hall on Friday, smiling at Jongin who decided to wear skinny jeans and converse, black plain tee and sat down next to him. “So, you do like video games right? I can’t be into a guy who doesn’t like video games. I feel like we covered this already.” Sehun leaned forward, kissing Jongin’s cheek with a nod. “We did, I do.”

Jongin grinned, putting his finger up to stop Sehun from speaking further. “Follow up question to that question. Are you doing anything tonight?” Sehun shook his head, Jongin smiled. “Wanna play video games with Chanyeol and I?” Sehun went to nod but spoke quietly. “Hold on. I need to check something. You said Chanyeol was into Baekhyun right?” Jongin’s eyes lit up, leaning forward over Sehun’s shoulder. “God yes, please, he talks about Baekhyun so much.” 

Baekhyun text back that he was free, Sehun nodded. “I’d like to go over there tonight, and don’t tell Chanyeol about Baekhyun. I want it to be a double surprise.” Sehun text Baekhyun they’re hanging out to be met with a cheerful response, then he leaned his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “Sorry for not really having a lot of time yesterday.” He felt fingers card through his hair, making him close his eyes and smile once lips touched his hair. “No, it’s okay. I still got to text you. I really like learning about you.”

Sehun slipped a hand to Jongin’s knee, humming. “Do you now? Hate to say it but it’s mutual.” They giggled, he opened his eyes and they stared at one another. Shy smiles on their lips as Jongin nudged his nose over Sehun’s. Sehun nudged back, slightly moving his hand until a throat cleared making them jump apart, foreheads bumping into one another. “As great as young love is, no PDA.” Sehun looked at their teacher, cheeks red but Jongin brought his arm around Sehun’s thin waist, speaking smoothly. “Of course, apologies.”

Sehun leaned into Jongin after the teacher walked away, hiding his face in his shoulder. “Think the other two would be up for ditching?” Sehun asked, looking at Jongin, a smirk on his lips as the other nodded. “Yeah, I’ll get Chanyeol, you get Baekhyun and I’ll text you where we’re hanging out, k?” They stood up, Jongin pressed a light kiss to the corner of Sehun’s mouth, making them both blush. “Okay.” 

They parted, Sehun walking down the halls to Baekhyun’s classroom. Of course, he was on his phone just by the door, nodding at whatever Taeyeon had to say to him until Sehun peeked his head in. The last period was always study hall for everyone, he knew it wouldn’t be a problem at this point. “Baek.” He whispered, Baekhyun lifted his head up with a smile. “Sehun?” Sehun giggled, waving his hand, Baekhyun grabbed his bag just as Sehun’s phone vibrated with an address. “Where are we going?” Baekhyun asked, walking with Sehun outside to the Jeep. “A surprise.” 

 

Baekhyun talked the entire drive, Sehun drove past nice townhouses, apartments, houses, until they finally got to one. He noticed Jongin’s car pulled out in front of a garage like shack just behind the house, he figured it was there. “Hey, Sehun, are you trying to kill me or something? Where are we?” Sehun laughed, turning off the car. “Jongin invited us to play video games.” 

Baekhyun scoffed, getting out of the car. Sehun stepped over to him, fixing Baekhyun’s ripped shirt that was held together by safety pins, it was a daring choice that was already a messy tough look. He didn’t want it to look lopsided, nonetheless. “And why do I want to be a third wheel?” They started walking towards the shack, video game noises getting louder as they approached. Sehun knocked on the door, wiggling his eyebrows over at him. “Because you won’t.” The metal door slid open. 

The inside was simple, a way outdated television on top of a massive speaker connected to a gaming console. It was lit by a lamp with purple bulbs in it and neon purple and light blue signs stuck to the sides of the little building, such as ‘l’amour’, ‘that’s what this storm is all about’, or ‘you only love once’.  A brown worn leather couch was surrounded by speakers, vinyls askew on the floor, a piano keyboard, a turn table set in the corner, and a few polaroids of Chanyeol and friends taped to the metal walls. 

Sehun liked it, he liked the vibes of it, surely enough to step inside and turn his head back to Baekhyun who’s cheeks were red. Sehun turned now to kiss Jongin on the cheek, leaning into the chest in front of him who had hands on his lithe hips. He peered over Sehun’s shoulder to Chanyeol who kept his normal friendly smile on his lips. “Hi, I’m Sehun, nice to meet you, Chanyeol. I’m sure you know Baekhyun?” 

Chanyeol almost shot off the couch, making Jongin and Sehun stifle their laughter. He was wearing something of a plaid blazer and a white t-shirt underneath, white Nike sneakers that were way outdated but it worked on Chanyeol. Baekhyun giggled shyly, stepping in now and shutting the metal door shut behind them. Fingers nervously carding through his blonde hair as he stepped towards Chanyeol.

They were both blushing, soft nervous smiles on their lips. Chanyeol spoke first, finally. “Hi Sehun, and yeah, uh, I know Baekhyun,” he turned his voice a little lower now, looking at Baekhyun. “Hi.” Baekhyun dropped his hand down, breathing out quietly. “Hi.”

Sehun looked over at Jongin, a smile on his lips before Jongin led them over to the couch. “Sit on my lap.” Jongin commented, Sehun blushed but agreed. He felt Jongin’s arms wrap around his waist, he watched the other two laugh to themselves with soft blushes on their cheeks. “Yeol, make yourself of use and grab them controllers.” Jongin teased, Sehun giggled as he leaned back into the other’s chest. Sehun watched as Chanyeol leaned down, handing Baekhyun a controller with a lot of eye contact before going over to Jongin, handing it to him. “Um, there’s not a lot of room so I can-” Sehun waved over at Chanyeol, humming out now. “Baekhyun can sit on your lap, isn’t that right?” 

Baekhyun nodded, Chanyeol grinned, it was such a childish happy grin that only made Baekhyun grin back. Baekhyun settled onto Chanyeol’s lap, Sehun giggled lightly at Jongin kissing the back of his neck. They were playing some war game, it wasn’t hard to get into since the controls were simple but what made it hard was Jongin constantly moving or getting too into the game, or purposefully distracting Sehun to win. “You cheat!” He whined about an hour later, turning his body on Jongin to sit sideways. Baekhyun huffed, looking over at Sehun. “Chanyeol’s a cheat too!”

The other two laughed, looking at one another before up at them who were both sitting sideways on their laps. “Oh really, how am I cheat? I’m not Jongin.” Chanyeol commented, earning a slap to the arm from Jongin himself. “Okay, listen, I’m not a cheat.” Baekhyun crossed his arms, looking at Chanyeol. “You’re all touchy and whispering cute things in my ear, sir. I appreciate it but I’m trying to beat your ass.” Sehun pointed, huffing playfully down at Jongin. “What he said.” Jongin grinned, staring up at Sehun. He didn’t have a lot to say, he didn’t even need to say it since the fondness was swimming deeply in his eyes. Sehun only stared back, the tune of the other two playfully bickering drowned out until Jongin spoke up for a second. “We’ll be back.” 

Sehun slipped off of Jongin’s lap, following the other outside. It was a little cooler than earlier, but it felt nice since the heat to his cheeks was drowning him. “You’re beautiful.” Jongin said the minute he shut the door, Sehun turned to look at him. “Have you seen yourself?” He commented, Jongin’s hands found Sehun’s face. Sehun let his hands rest on the sides of Jongin’s neck, smiling softly as they pressed closer, chests touching. “I have, I don’t compare, not even slightly.”

Their noses touched once more, Sehun brushed his thumbs over the sharp tan jawline. Jongin pressed a kiss to his cupid’s bow, making Sehun’s cheeks heat. He whispered, voice barely audible. “You missed.” Jongin leaned in now, Sehun fluttered his eyes closed, the soft plush full lips touched his own thin ones. They pressed together, a soft kiss that had each other smiling. Jongin held Sehun’s face closer to his, sighing out in content into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun now brought his arms around Jongin, lips moving slow and steady against one another. 

Jongin’s hands slipped down to his waist, pressing his thumbs into his sides to make the other gasp, taking advantage of the moment to slide his tongue into the other’s pliant mouth. Sehun hummed into the kiss, tongue pushing against Jongin’s before grazing over it. He brought his arms around him, moving him to be closer to him, Sehun’s fingers and hands going to the back of his neck, fingers tangling into the pink strands of hair. They both smiled, pulling back slowly as their eyes opened. Sehun felt a warm pit of butterflies accumulate in his stomach as he looked at Jongin. “Can I take you on a real date, Sehun?” Jongin asked, Sehun nodded quickly with no hesitation as he leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth, whispering against it. “Yeah, you can.”

“Not to interrupt the moment out here,” The baritone voice of Chanyeol smoothed out, Sehun heard Baekhyun’s cackle from behind as he hid his face in Jongin’s neck. “but do you guys want to go to that diner with the red oil dumplings?” Sehun nodded, making Jongin chuckle. “Yeah, that sounds good.” Sehun lifted his head up now to see Chanyeol’s hand holding Baekhyun’s, he flashed his friend a smile who only was able to flash him one back. 

 

Sehun stood outside Jongin’s front door on Sunday. His hands were sweaty, he wore his favorite sweater since it was his lucky one. He may have bought ten bags worth of a new wardrobe but God forbid he completely stop wearing his sweaters. His knuckles knocked on the door, he took a step back and had his hands crossed in front of him until the door opened. Jongin stood in front of him in an open button down, white shirt underneath with plain jeans and his same white sneakers. His hair was styled messily and free, not slicked back but Sehun liked either. 

“Hey.” Jongin smiled, speaking quietly. “Hey.” Jongin went to step outside until a short woman approached from behind, she had a friendly smile, Jongin and her had the same eyes. “Don’t even step out of that door, Kim Jongin.” Jongin whined, stepping aside to look at his mom with a pout. “Mom, I’m trying to take him on a date.” His mom raised her eyebrows, the sentence alone made Sehun blush. “And you let your date pick you up?” 

Sehun giggled now, shaking his head. “It’s fine, Mrs. Kim. Hi, I’m Oh Sehun.” Jongin’s mom raised her hand to shake Sehun’s, friendly smile on her lips. “So nice to meet the boy Jongin has not stopped talking about. You really made his first week of school very enjoyable.” Another whine fell from the plush lips, Sehun smiled at how red Jongin’s cheeks were. “Mom!” Sehun lightly nudged Jongin, wiggling his eyebrow. “Did I really?” Jongin huffed, looking over at him. “You know you did.”

Jongin’s mom smiled, resting her hand on Sehun’s sweater. “You seem like a sweet boy, after your date I’d love for you to come inside.” Sehun nodded, smiling politely. “I’d very much love to.” Jongin stepped out, taking Sehun’s hand and started walking towards the Jeep with a soft exhale of relief once the door shut. “Sorry about her.” Sehun shook his head, nudging Jongin. “Don’t even. She’s so sweet, I wish my parents were even slightly like that.” 

Jongin hopped in the driver’s seat, Sehun in passenger. They started driving off, Sehun turning in the seat to look at the other. “Your parents.” Jongin said quietly. “Yeah? What about them?” Jongin shook his head a little bit, making a turn as he sighed. “Nothing, too soon to ask.” Sehun bit on his bottom lip. “If it’s if I’ll tell them about you, I need to see if you’ll stick around for all that.” Jongin smiled, turning his head now. “I’ll see to it that I do.” 

Sehun leaned over, pressing light kisses to the exposed skin of Jongin’s arm from the slacking button down. Jongin hummed, putting on the brakes at a red light, lifting Sehun’s face to press his lips to the other in a sweet kiss. Sehun smiled softly, pulling back in a small kiss that lingered before slipping into his seat. “Your lips are addictive.” Sehun spoke, making Jongin smile with a soft sigh. “So are yours, I could kiss those for a long time.” 

They parked at a bowling alley, making Sehun blink up at it with wide eyes. “I can’t bowl.” Jongin laughed, turning his head now to look over at him. “And I can, so you can teach me dance routines and I can teach you to bowl.” Sehun hopped out, waiting for Jongin to come over to him before gripping the other by the shirt, holding him to his chest. “Kiss me.” Jongin blurted, making Sehun giggle.

Sehun leaned up, pressing a kiss to the other’s pliant patient mouth, holding the button down tighter within his grips. Their lips moved together quickly, Sehun’s back found the wall of the building with soft giggles and smiled falling into the kiss. Sehun felt Jongin’s fingers run through his hair with a light tug to the left side, tongues dancing over one another with soft twirls before breathing out softly from their noses. Breaths hitting their cheeks until finally, Jongin pulled away, moving to cup Sehun’s face. “Let’s do this, yeah?”

Jongin pulled back, taking Sehun’s hand. With red cheeks and flustered smiles they walked in. Jongin paid, much to Sehun’s dismay, they picked a lane, slipped on the shoes and went looking for a ball. Sehun’s ball was a sparkly glittered purple, Jongin’s was red, bold. Bold like Jongin. “Okay, you look cute with your purple ball. So you know which fingers go in the holes, right?” 

Jongin asked, holding his bowling ball to his chest, Sehun looked at him, trying to figure out what fingers goes where. “Judging by the panicked look on your face, no.” He chuckled, setting his ball down and walked over to Sehun, bringing his arms around him. His hands trailed down the milky colored skin, until Jongin gripped the ball, murmuring in his ear. “Middle finger, index finger, thumb.” Jongin said, placing his  fingers in the holes until he removed them, making Sehun do it. “Come on.” They walked over to the lane, Jongin’s hands held Sehun’s hips and turned them to face the alley, left foot over the dot next to the center one from careful positioning of Jongin’s leg. Sehun stayed quiet, breathing a little shallow now as Jongin placed his hand over Sehun’s. “Swing back, baby.” Sehun moved his arm back, Jongin moving his as well, swinging it forward then back. “Release when I move my hand away.” They swung forward, Sehun releasing the ball when Jongin’s hand moved away. 

He squealed watching the ball get a strike, jumping up and threw his arms around Jongin’s, grinning. “Fucking hell look at that! I can bowl!” Jongin grinned at Sehun’s words. Sehun loved that grin, loved that grin so much he knew he would want to see it for as long as time could offer. 

 

Homecoming, a month later and Sehun stood in the bleachers holding Jongin’s hand. Baekhyun was on Chanyeol’s shoulders, leaning down anytime he wanted to kiss his tall boyfriend and Junmyeon stood beside them hitting on some girl in his calculus class. Sehun and Jongin weren’t dating yet, but he wasn’t bitter about it. They might as well be at this point. He leaned his head on Jongin’s shoulder, burrowing into his jacket as Jongin’s warm hand squeezed Sehun’s slightly cooler one. 

Sehun looked up at him with a smile on his lips. Jongin’s smile matched his own, the pink in his hair recently got touched up. He looked more tan, Jongin always looked beautiful and it always took Sehun’s breath away. “Hey.” Sehun said quietly, making Jongin smile down at him with a peck to his lips. “Hey.” Sehun returned the small kiss before mumbling just loud enough for Jongin to hear. “I really like you.” Jongin grinned, tilting his head to the side as he brought his arm around Sehun’s waist, removing from his hand. “And I really like you.” Sehun felt his cheeks heat, leaning closer to Jongin. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Sehun asked quietly, Jongin’s grin on the contrary was bright, obvious of happiness, loud and proud. His lips met Sehun’s, hard with a dip down that made Sehun gasp but grin into the kiss nonetheless, a wolf whistle sounded from Chanyeol and a ‘get it!’ from Baekhyun overhead. They both laughed, pulling away from one another. 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be your boyfriend.” Jongin exclaimed loudly over the cheering crowds of the game, making Baekhyun screech. “About fucking time.” Sehun and Jongin turned to the couple next to them with a red color on their cheeks. “Not everyone can be you and Chanyeol, Baekhyun. We can’t just date after a week of knowing one another.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes while Chanyeol spoke now after Sehun. “You might as well have been dating since the second day of knowing one another.” Jongin turned his head to look at Sehun, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth, smiling against it. “I’m okay with that, if you are. We can tell everyone for time to come about that.” Sehun nodded, liking the sound of a long future with Jongin. “Yeah, I like that.”

 

Five months they had been dating. They walked the streets of Seoul on Valentine’s day hand in hand underneath a bridge with fairy lights tied into the chain fence on either side. Sehun smiled, leaning into Jongin to nudge him on purpose before sighing softly, happy. “Hey.” Jongin interrupted, making Sehun look him over with a smile. “Hey.” Jongin stopped walking, standing in front of Sehun. He looked stunning in the simple black sweater and black skinny jeans, pink hair shining in the fairy lights, Sehun looked sort of matching in his red sweater. 

“I love you, Oh Sehun.” Jongin said, his hands were shaking in Sehun’s but his fond soft eyes never wavered. Sehun felt his eyes water, smiling widely, hoping in the back of his mind that the eyeliner isn’t smearing down his face. “And I love you, Kim Jongin.” He had been wanting to say it so many times before now, had to catch himself but now it’s out there, there isn’t any taking it back. 

Jongin smiled, squeezing Sehun’s hands. Sehun saw something now in the other’s eyes of fear, insecurity and doubt. “Do you see a future together for us?” Jongin asked, making Sehun nod with no hesitation. “I see a wide future for us.” Jongin looked up at him, licking over his lips. “Have you told your parents about me? I’m around for the long haul, I told you on our first date I’d see to it that I would be here.” Sehun felt his mouth go dry as he looked down at their hands that now fell to their sides. “I haven’t told them.” 

He stated, quiet, ashamed, scared. “Why haven’t you? Are you ashamed of me?” Sehun lifted his head up with his eyes wide, Jongin’s expression was a pathetically sad one that Sehun never wanted to see again. “God, no. What would make you even think that?” Jongin sighed out, hand running through his neatly styled hair to mess it up. “Because your parents don’t know I’m real. What’re you going to do? Have a future with an invisible man?” 

Sehun’s eyes watered again, not of happiness but one of sadness. “They’re going to be so mean to you and that’s the last thing I want. I’m protecting you, Jongin.” He stated, helplessly as Jongin wiped away a stray tear through a dry laugh. “Protecting me? Since when has this been about protecting me? You live a whole double life just for you to please your parents.” Sehun didn’t wipe away the stray tear, shaking his head now. “It was about that at first but now it’s to save you. My parents aren’t as welcoming and as accepting as yours, I love your family. I want more than anything for my parents to know I love you, and to accept you, but they won’t accept.” 

Jongin backed away a little bit, staring coldly at Sehun. “You want a future with me?” Sehun nodded, sniffling quietly, finally noticing the wetness falling down Jongin’s cheeks. “More than anything.” Jongin shook his head, crossing his arms. “What? We’re going to go to Uni together, date there, go to separate houses on Christmases while you go home and pretend I don’t exist until I make more money than pathetic minimum wage?” Sehun shook his head, he wanted to step forward to Jongin and hold his face, kiss his nose and fix everything to let them go back to their Valentine’s date.

“No, Jongin, I want a future with you, I’m just scared of what my parents will do to you when you meet.” Jongin scoffed, starting to shake his head even faster and sniffled loudly. “You better think long and hard about our future together. You can say you want something with me in the long run, but I will not be the invisible man. If you can’t step up and make something happen with us so I can be realistic and alive in your life, or there’s no point in us being together.” 

Jongin said through tears, turning around walking away on the bridge. “Jongin!” Sehun called out through sobs, wiping his tears to see black smudges on his hand. He inhaled shakily, putting his hands over his face, wiping the tears away now as he turned to go back down the streets of downtown to his car. He hopped in, letting his forehead rest against the steering wheel with soft sobs falling from his mouth. 

He fucked everything up, his brain was merciless in reciting that to him, hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He released it, sitting up, looking himself in the rear view mirror to see his eyeliner smudged and cheeks stained with black. He breathed out shakily, turning on his car driving home as he wiped at his threatening tears until he made it into the house. Crying freely as he noticed nobody home, up the stairs he went before changing into his sweats. He texted Jongin, no answer, a call, no answer, three more texts and ten more calls, still no answer. 

He laid there, face in his white pillow he knew the pillowcase would be stained but he didn’t care. He was panicking, mind racing with a hundred million thoughts. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of losing Jongin, a boy he loves, a man he wants to have a future with. He rolled over on his back, eyes throbbing as more tears fell from them before the sound of the security chime sounded in the house. He knew the only thing he could do was to tell his parents, he knew that was the only way Jongin would stay around.

He sat up, feet touching the ground as he walked out downstairs. Sehun huffed, his hands were shaking and palms were drenched in sweat but he needed to do this. He couldn’t lose Jongin, not now, not over this. “Mom, dad.” His voice came out broken, dry, and shaky. “Sehun?” His mom called, his dad stood behind her confused, both staring at him as he stood his ground on the stairs.

“I’m dating a boy, have been for five months. His name is Kim Jongin. He isn’t rich, he has no status, but he’s smart and has ambition and his family has the best personality and character I’ve ever gotten to witness and I love him.” He watched as their facial expressions fell slightly, his father looked at him with a slightly disappointed face but his mom feigned a smile. “Why is this important? It’s not like you’ll have a future, this is high school.” Sehun rolled his eyes, voice raising. “I love him, did you not hear me? I want a future with him, and the both of you are standing in the way. You can either deal with it or be happy for me. And I want you to meet him.”

His dad spoke now, nodding, voice unpleased but neutral. “Friday, dinner.” His dad walked off, his mom staring at him. “You really love this boy?” Sehun nodded, chest tightening with pain at the thought of losing him. “I do. I do I do.” His mom nodded, sighing. “Alright. I guess we’ll deal with it.”

Sehun turned around, wiping at his face and going back into his room. He picked up his phone, staring at it before sending Jongin a single text message. ‘I told them about you. They want you over for dinner on Friday.’ He clicked the screen off, sitting in a ball on his bed until his phone vibrated harshly against his nightstand. He immediately grabbed it upon seeing Jongin’s smiling face on the screen, answering the call. Sehun’s voice sounded weak, broken apart, shaky. “Hello?”

“You told them?” Jongin sounded just as bad, Sehun nodded before he remembered that Jongin couldn’t see him. “I don’t want to lose you. I told them. They’re not happy about it, but if they’re mean we’ll leave okay?” There was silence on the line, deafening at that one. “I’m sorry.” Sehun sniffled, murmuring. “Don’t. You were right to be upset.” Jongin sighed into the phone. “No, I shouldn’t have made you think I was going to leave. I shouldn’t have ignored you. I love you.” Sehun felt a small smile crawl on his lips. “And I love you.” Jongin sighed, happy now into the phone. “Friday? And if they’re really bad we’ll go?” Sehun giggled into the phone, nodding. “Yeah, yeah to both.” 

 

Friday came around too fast, it made him sick to his stomach. Sehun was pacing in his nicest sweater he knew his parents liked. It was light pink with cards across it, light brown khakis, dark brown dress shoes. The doorbell is what threw him off, he told Jongin to wear a white button down with a white tee underneath and black skinny jeans. he knew Jongin would listen. “I got it!” Sehun yelled, scrambling throughout the house to reach the front door. He turned the knob, pulling it open to see Jongin in exactly what Sehun told him to wear. He looked beautiful, pink hair styled in his nice tousled way, Sehun stepped over to him kissing him soft and chaste, pulling back after he felt Jongin’s lips against his own. “Hi handsome.”

He whispered, making Jongin smile. “Hi beautiful.” Sehun backed away, letting Jongin step inside. Their hands laced together walking over to the dining room. Sehun saw his parents already sat, feigning fake smiles Jongin would have to notice to be fake. “Mom, dad. This is my boyfriend, Jongin.” He breathed out nervously, watching Jongin waved his other hand. “Hello, thank you for having me in your lovely home.” 

They sat down at the table, Sehun eyeing his parents. “Our pleasure, need to see the boy Sehun was so adamant for us to meet.”

Jongin smiled, looking over at Sehun who nervously nodded at him. “What are your ambitions, Jongin?” His father spoke, Jongin lifted his salad fork when the others did. “Accountant.” A surprised look wasn’t even concealed, making Sehun glare at them. “He’s good with numbers, dad.” He spoke bitterly, his father nodded. “What do your parents do?” His mother asked now, Sehun watched as Jongin politely spoke after swallowing the pieces of lettuce. “Um, my father owns a restaurant, my mother is a grade school teacher.” 

His mother almost laughed, Sehun could see it but fortunately Jongin did it. “Quaint.” His mother said, making Sehun set down his fork. “You know, you could be polite.” He said with a bite, Jongin looked up at him. “Sehun it’s okay.” Sehun turned his head over to Jongin. “It’s not, they’re judging you, that’s not okay. You’re my boyfriend, and I love you. Like I already told them,” he turned back to look at his parents, “you can deal with it or be happy for me. The second option is a lot easier than dealing with it.” He snapped, turning his head down to eat a few bites of salad. 

“So, which restaurant?” His father proceeded, almost unfazed. “52nd and Kings Avenue. I’m a waiter there.” He stated, Sehun heard the chuckle, the mocking tone. “That’s quaint.” Sehun stood up now, looking over to Jongin. “Let’s go, I want to eat at your father’s place.” Jongin stared up at him with a nod, Sehun turned his head now to look at his parents. “Guess you’re dealing with it. I’m going to have a future with him, I hope I’m a disappointment to you now for loving him. I don’t regret it.”

Sehun took Jongin’s hand in his own, grabbing his wallet and keys from the bowl by the door. “Sehun.” Sehun heard Jongin, but he didn’t stop, he sniffled as he unlocked his Jeep and got in, waiting for Jongin to get in next to him. Sehun had small tears running down his cheek as he turned on the car, ignoring the soft calls of his name from his boyfriend until finally Jongin’s hands turned Sehun’s face. “Sehun.” 

“What?” His voice broke out, sniffling as he leaned into Jongin’s hand. “I’m sorry I made you do this.” Sehun shook his head, putting his hands over Jongin’s. “Are you kidding me? I should be sorry for my parents.” Jongin rested his forehead against Sehun’s, brushing his thumb across his cheekbones. “I love you, I can’t wait to have a future with you.” Sehun smiled, wiping his tears away with Jongin’s thumbs, sniffling softly. “Feeling is mutual. Let’s get some dinner and then we’ll go to that one abandoned parking garage you like.” Jongin grinned, kissing Sehun’s nose. “Stop at my house before we go there, I want to get some stuff.”

Turns out the stuff Jongin wanted to get was some spray paints. He carried it over his shoulder as they ran along a ramp going up, holding one another’s hands as their laughter echoed loudly throughout the graffiti covered cement tower. They reached the top, staring over the blinding city lights of the nighttime view of Seoul. Sehun turned to look at Jongin, who was already staring at him. “It’ll be us forever, Sehun.” Jongin said, dropping the back of spray paint on the ground, pulling out a can. “I know it will.”

Sehun stepped over to Jongin, hands over Jongin’s shoulders, walking over to him with a single empty space on the walls. He watched as Jongin shook the red color, spraying a heart onto the wall, murmuring as he did so. “I think we should leave our mark of where we went when we were young. So maybe, if this is still here, we can come back when we’re old and smile.” Sehun kissed Jongin’s cheek, giggling softly. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Jongin got out the black, dropping the red back into the bag after filling in the heart. ‘KJI +’, making Sehun smile when Jongin stood behind him now, handing him the can. ‘KJI + OSH’ FOREVER, he smiled to himself now, leaning into Jongin’s chest. 

He giggled, turning around as he pressed soft kisses to Jongin’s mouth who met his each one back. “I love you, Jongin.” Sehun murmured, meeting Jongin’s eyes. “And I love you, Sehun.” Sehun felt Jongin’s hands slip beneath his thighs, lifting him up and wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist. They spun around making Sehun laugh, clinging onto his boyfriend as his forehead rested against Jongin’s. They stared at one another like they were the start and ends to their universes, maybe Baekhyun wasn’t totally crazy about prom being space themed. He could understand the romanticism of it, he saw the romanticism of it since he saw galaxies and stars dancing in Jongin’s pupils. 

Jongin sat him down slowly, still staring at one another as they stood close. “Run with me?” Jongin asked, holding his hand out for Sehun to take, making Sehun smile as he laced his fingers with his. “Always.” They ran down the spiral tower, hands holding one another as their laughs gave the abandoned place life. They stopped when they were breathless, Sehun’s back leaning against a wall as he pulled Jongin close to him. Their lips were pressed together in a few seconds, the kiss was breathless messy and sloppy, but Sehun swore he could taste the stars on the edge of Jongin’s tongue, and it felt like galaxies were dancing in his mind, his heart was beating out rays from the sun taking away the cold feeling of empty space. 

 

Prom came three months later, turns out the committee thought space was a hit and made the prom theme titled ‘the universe is you’, modeled after Sehun’s very cute relationship with Jongin. He bought his boyfriend an Italian black silk suit, both showing up in matching ones while Chanyeol and Baekhyun arrived in matching navy blue ones. Sehun looked over at Jongin, who was smiling and looking at the synthetic starlight above, making Sehun’s heart beat hard in his chest. He knew that night in the abandoned parking garage that Jongin would be the one he’d marry, but he knew it now more than ever as he stood next to him, fingers intertwined.

They went to the dance floor, arms around one another’s neck and waist, dancing together in perfect sync to the beat with kisses mixed in between until Jongin went with Chanyeol to the punch, Baekhyun smiling over at Sehun as they sat at a table. “Sehun?” Sehun turned his head to see Baekhyun staring at his own boyfriend, a smile on his lips as he spoke. “Baek?” Baekhyun turned to look at Sehun, eyes watery. “I love Chanyeol.” 

Sehun smiled, nodding. “I know.” Baekhyun rubbed his eyes, looking over at the other who was making Jongin laugh, Sehun’s eyes followed. No one has ever looked more beautiful than when Jongin laughs. He knows it to be true. “What if we don’t make it?” Baekhyun captured his attention, making Sehun look over at him. “Then, babe, you don’t. But if you both love each other and try hard enough, you will. I know you, and you don’t give up. Chanyeol? Chanyeol loves you so much it’s almost sickening. He won’t give up, either.” Baekhyun smiled, looking over at Chanyeol before back to Sehun. “Kind of off topic, but we better be invited when you and Jongin get married.” Sehun chuckled, nodding. “You will.” 

Jongin walked over, extending his hand, Sehun took it and went out to the dance floor. They danced slowly, foreheads resting against one another. “Guess what?” Sehun spoke out softly, Jongin hummed out soft. “What?” Sehun grinned, kissing Jongin’s cupid’s bow. “Remember that university you got into?” Jongin stopped dancing, grin matching as he squeezed Sehun. “You got in?!” He practically yelled, but Sehun didn’t care as he nodded. “I got in! I got in!” Jongin lifted him up, pressing his lips to his happily though excited giggles emitting from them both. “Oh, we’ll really be able to do this. We can do this, Sehun!” Sehun nodded, resting his forehead against Jongin’s, smiling now. The brown eyes before him held the universe, circling and swirling stars. “I love you, we can do this.” Jongin nodded, grinning. “And I love you, we can do this.”

 

They stood in front of the worn out heart with their initials on it. One’s they drew when they were 18, here they were now at 22, graduated from uni. Jongin’s hair wasn’t pink anymore, instead it was a natural black that still was shaved on the sides. He looked beautiful still as he grew further into his looks, and Sehun the same. He didn’t wear fancy clothes, but rather a bomber jacket and black tee, Jongin next to him in a mustard yellow sweater and jeans. 

They held hands, smiling softly over at one another. “I love you.” Jongin said soft, turning now to face Sehun. After all these years, Sehun thinks, he still sees the entire universe in Jongin’s eyes. “And I love you, my entire universe is you.” He stated softly, making Jongin flush. After four years, he could still make a blush rise to Jongin’s cheeks. Jongin could make Sehun’s stomach flip with butterflies with a simple smile. 

“Four years ago, we came here after your parents were total assholes to me at a dinner. I knew then we’d make a future happen for us, and now here we are. I’m an accountant, you’re taking over as CEO, we live in a condo in Gangnam, we’re in love. We’re happy. But we need more, I saw more in our future and I know you did too. My universe is you, everything I am and who I will be is you. I love you, I’m in love with you, it’s you.” Sehun watched as Jongin drop down one knee. 

“Will you marry me, Oh Sehun? Will you make what we spray painted on this wall true? Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun, forever?” Sehun nodded, dropping down onto his knees as he pressed multiple kisses to Jongin’s lips, nodding harder. “Yes, oh my god, yes.” Jongin grinned, both had watery eyes as he slid the ring onto his finger. “I love you, I love you.” Sehun commented, Jongin kissing him shortly, mumbling against his lips. “And I love you, every bit of you.” Sehun looked down at the simple beautiful band, then back up to Jongin, the universe was dancing in his eyes. Sehun knew Jongin was his universe, Jongin knew Sehun was his universe, and that they were simply meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE I LOVE THIS A LOT, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT.


End file.
